The Mystery of the Dungeon
by Pythor P. Chumsworth
Summary: Adventure, mystery, oddness, randomness, etc. all packed into one. Expect talking Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery of the Dungeon

**How is your day? Mine is quite lovely. I found myself slacking off from writing stories, so I thought 'How about something new?" and this is how this came into existence.**_ Lloyd: _Thanks for the monologue there, but you still don't own Pokémon. _Pythor P. Chumsworth: _You want this job, right? Anyway, I'm not gonna remember all this so here we go!

**The Mystery of the Dungeon: Chapter 1**

One day, on Sharpedo Bluff, a young Charmeleon named Andrew was sitting on his backside when he heard a quiet rustling in the bushes to his left. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Charmeleon shouted, standing up in the process. "Oh don't worry. I don't want to hurt you. I'm here for the sunlight," a smooth voice stated. Out onto the clearing on the front of the bluff, stepped a Snivy. "Hi. Adventurer-to-be, adventuring is my game and Andrew's my name!" said Andrew with pride in his voice. "Well, I don't really have a name, but for now, you can call me Snivy," Said Snivy. "OK. Well, where do you live?" Andrew asked with curiosity in his eyes. "Live? Well, I don't really have a home, a very bad person, Darkfly? Drake? Darraik? I don't remember his whole name, but my family fled and I've never seen any of them again," Snivy said with sadness in her voice. "Why don't you share my house, we can be there in 1 minutes. I have the spare hay for another bed," "I think I'll take your offer, thank you for your kindness," Snivy said "Then let's move on out!" Charmeleon shouted.

Snivy followed Charmeleon for about 300 metres or 984 feet. When they stopped, Snivy noticed that they were at a rock. Charmeleon moved the rock, revealing a staircase leading into the 'mouth' of the bluff. "Snivy's first," "Thank you," Soon, Snivy noticed the light was no longer coming from above but from the sides. The walls must have some light-emitting, non-dangerous fungus. At the bottom of the stairs, was a nice little cave that contained all that they needed. "Nice, well-chosen area, indeed, it's impressive," Snivy said out loud. "Isn't it? I made the stairs myself. I got everything for two. Here's the have, you make yourself comfortable while I make dinner," Andrew told Snivy "Yes sir! Mr. President Sir!" Snivy said as if she knew Andrew for years. That night, Snivy and Andrew told each other stories of their lives. "Well, time to hit the hay. Goodnight to you Snivy," "Goodnight Andrew,"

**There, I have something new for you to critique, so tell me, is this good? What might happen? I already have another character to introduce next chapter. **_Lloyd:_ Well, I think this might crash and burn at your feet. _Pythor P. Chumsworth: _And please tell me if I should fire Lloyd.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mystery of the Dungeon

**Good morning/day/afternoon/evening/prevening/night, I hope you can enjoy this chapter, I hope you can enjoy this chapter, because we have more heroes! **_Charmander: _ YAY! More heroes! Pythor P. Chumsworth does not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Space/Sky. _Pythor P. Chumsworth:_ I'll choose later.

The next morning, Andrew & Snivy woke up to the sound of three Pokémon running from a flying and a levitating Pokémon "Let's go check what's going on up there!" Andrew said with enthusiasm "Why not?" as they exited the cave; Andrew noticed that a Zubat and a Koffing were cornering a Pikachu, a Mudkip and an Oshawott at the edge of the bluff. Not long after, an inconspicuous Flamethrower hit Koffing, who proceeded to blow up. "Idiot," Snivy said quite furiously. But before Charmeleon could say the word 'hearse' Snivy whipped up the three who were falling to a sandy grave. Distantly, all five could hear the Koffing and Zubat yelling "Well, looks like Team Skull's blasting off again!" "Hi! I'm Graeme! I like to help others! I'm also a Mudkip!" "Zippo, pleasure to meet you all! I like to read, I also enjoy being a Pikachu," "Karl, detective in training! This particular Oshawott likes to be a STEALTH UNICORN! Or stealth ninja, whatever works for you," Was the polite introduction from all three newcomers. Andrew and Snivy introduced themselves with equal politeness. "Do you three have a home?" was a query from Andrew "No, unfortunately, some black shadow Pokémon destroyed our home town, and we've been wandering for a fair time now," "You could move in with us, we have more than enough room in our house," after some time Zippo spoke with gratitude "Thank you, we would like to have a home again,"

That day, the bluff cave was made into a house for five. The kitchen was in the back, the sleeping area was near the centre, and bathroom was in the mouth and the books on everything they had to know 'Type match-ups for Beginners.' 'Pokémon Identifier.' Etc., etc., etc. "Well, I think we should have some lunch, and then go to Wigglytuff's Guild," all around was a chorus of 'Yes's'. After a brilliant lunch made by Snivy and Karl, the company departed. As they approached the entrance, a voice yelled from under a grille "A Snivy, Oshawott, Pikachu, Mudkip and a Charmeleon at the door. Big group's coming in today!" as the last word was spoken, the gate opened with large levels of creaking going with it. A Chatot showed up to escort them to Wigglytuff's room. "WELCOME! I'm Winfred! Welcome to my Guild! I assume you know we can't fit you all in this building, right?" Said Winfred "We have a place we can live in, and we can get up before dawn and get here for the morning call," Snivy responded with enthusiasm "Well… I guess that's OK, Right John?" Wigglytuff asked the Chatot "First off yes. Second in case you were wondering, new cadets, my name is John," the Chatot said with pride in its birdy voice. "Well, I guess its fine then, go to your house and be ready for your fist mission in the morning!" Winfred said while jumping around happily.

**Hope you like this chapter. I was listening to Be Prepared from The Lion King. Those hyenas are practically animal Nazis. That may or may not influence next chapter.**_ Charmander:_ AHHHH! NAZIS!_ Pythor P. Chumsworth:_ Yep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mystery of the Dungeon

**Hello all! I find myself having a whole lot of nothing to do, so I wrote this.**_ Charmander:_ Pythor P. Chumsworth does not own Pokémon or the musical number in this chapter. _Pythor P. Chumsworth:_ Be prepared!

As our heroes approached their cave, a trio of Pokémon appeared from Hammerspace and launched attacks off at a wild pace. This particular trio was made up of a Mismagius named Susan, an Aggron named Ed and a Shedinja named Joe. "Run!" Graeme shouted over the general clamour of the attacks being sent at their necks. Before they could, the Aggron pushed up the land in one swift movement. The troop was doomed, but suddenly Dialga showed up and beat the heck out of the three attackers. Minutes later, the troop was resting in their cave. "Well, that trip could have gone better," Zippo said, quite exhausted from the dash to the cave. "Thank you Kathrine Obvious!" Snivy snapped briskly.

"You couldn't even dispose of them," a Pokémon shrouded by shadows atop a large rock "Well what did you want us to do? Kill Dialga?" asked Joe sarcastically "Precisely!" was the sinister reply. The Pokémon on the rock revealed itself to be a Darkrai named Scar, for the scar over his left eye. Steam rose from the ground and Scar began to sing "I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a Muk's backside, but thick as you are, pay attention!" at that point Darkrai slapped the stone Ed was using for a chew-toy from Ed's grip "My words are a matter of pride, it's clear from your vacant expression," And he waved his left hand in front of Ed's face "The lights are not all on upstairs, but _we're **talking kings and successions! **_**Even you can't be caught unawares!**" At that point Joe and Susan were sent spiralling into the air via steam geyser "So prepare, for the chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for sensational news! A shining new era is tip-toeing nearer," Susan crawled out from a small cave she landed into and said "And where do we feature?" Scar replied by pushing the skin on her cheek back and forth before letting go and said "Just listen to teacher; I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded! When at last I am given my dues, and injustice deliciously squared, be prepared!" "Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what?" Joe inquired "For the death of Dialga!" Why? Is he sick?" "No fool, we're gonna kill him, and Palkia too," Susan said "Great idea! Who needs them?" The trio pranced around yelling "No king! No queen! La-la-la-la-la-la!" "**Idiots!** There will be a king!" "But uh… you just said…" "**I** will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!" Susan and Ed gleefully yelled out "Yay! All right! Long live the king!" Suddenly the walls lit up showing an army that numbered in the thousands "_Long live the King! Long live the king! King, king, king, king, king, king!_" The army moved forward in goose-step "_It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all time adore!_" "Of course quid pro quo, you're expected, to take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes, and although I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasise is," Scar jumped off the rock he was observing from to the ground below, which was cracking up, exposing lava "**YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!** So prepare for the coup of the century, be prepared for the murkiest scam!" the ground beneath Scar began to rise to the sky, being visibly against the crescent moon "Oooh… la, la, la!" "Meticulous planning!" "We'll have food!" "Tenacity spanning!" "Lots of food!" "Decades of denial," "We repeat," "Is simply why I'll" "Endless meat!" "Be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am! Yes my claws and ambitions are bared, be prepared!" "_Yes our claws and ambitions are bared, be prepared!_" The group cackled in the light of the moon.

**Heh. I may have gone a little overboard there with the musical number. Oh well. I hope you like it. Be prepared!**_ Charmander:_ What's a 'coup'? _Pythor P. Chumsworth:_ A violent, illegal taking over of the government. _Charmander:_ What does 'illegal' mean? _Pythor P. Chumsworth:_ Against the law.


	4. Chapter 4

The Mystery of the Dungeon

**Hello, hello, hello! Nice to see a calm audience these days. I have nothing so let's get to the disclaimer! **_Charmander:_ Pythor P. Chumsworth does not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky.

The army marched behind Scar as they approached Temporal Tower. "Does everyone remember the plan?" Scar yelled over the sound of thousands of feet crunching the rock and grass on the ground "_Stage one: The army will distract Dialga while King Scar, Joe, Susan and Ed take the Time Gears from the pedestal. Stage two: King Scar will take over the mind of Dialga whilst the army destroys the structural foundation of the tower_," "Correct! Initiate stage one NOW!" Scar yelled with the vigour that could wake a sleeping Snorelax. The army distracted Dialga by bombarding the tower with Shadow Balls, Iron Cannons, Hyper Beams, Draco Meteors and other assorted attacks. At the pinnacle, Scar, Susan, Joe and Ed took the sources of time from the pedestal. Dialga roared with primal rage and swiftly teleported to the pinnacle and was caught in Scars trap. Dialga tried to resist, but its power was down a fair bit due to the sudden disappearance of its Time Gears. "Palki… Palk… Dar… go… leave… ARRGG! Hel…!" Dialga continued to squirm under the mental barrage he was under. Dialga started to turn a darker shade of blue, with the crystalline structures turning red. Dialga stood up and screeched 100 decibels higher than an Exploud and promptly fainted. "Stage two: INITIATE!" Scar yelled and the tower started shaking as if one thousand Earthquakes started at the same time. The tower cracked and fell apart on every floor.

At the bluff and all throughout town time seemed to distort wildly, food going off, then coming back as good as new, and nobody could figure out why "I propose that we do as much research as possible into fluctuations in time periods. It's the only way we can figure out how to stop it." Zippo suggested when everyone met in the town square. The unanimous vote was in favour, but naturally no-one knew what book to start with.

**I think that is a little problematic for the residents of the town. Maybe I'll fix that one day. Maybe. **_Charmander:_ that ending would be a downer. But you know, that could make a sequel. Oh no. _Pythor P. Chumsworth:_ Thank you. That might just happen. Also, _Italics _outside the author notes mean more than more than one person is saying it.


End file.
